


The Fight For The Kingdom

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Mulan (2020) Oneshots [6]
Category: Mulan (2020), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Death, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Bori Khan and Mulan fight for the first and final time as Mulan attempts to rescue the emperor.My take of the final battle. May be viewed as a prequel to the Witch Transformation.https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302333P.S. I'm still a newbie at writing fic, feedbacks are welcome.
Relationships: Chen Honghui & Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan (Disney)
Series: Mulan (2020) Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911052
Kudos: 21





	The Fight For The Kingdom

Swords clashed as Mulan and Bori Khan fought fiercely, bringing down more debris as their swords cut through the bamboos of the building. Mulan kicked Bori Khan off and sent him crashing down a few platforms, but Bori Khan manage to get up, groaning as he felt feeling immerse pain from the impact. Mulan jumped down to duel Bori Khan again, landing in front of him as he tried to grab his sword, holding her sword against his neck. Mulan could hear Bori Khan chuckle as he turned around, facing the warrior.

“You seem stronger than you look,” Bori Khan said as he looked at the girl who had him at the tip of her sword. “You’re a witch too,” Bori Khan realized.

“Maybe I am,” Mulan answered. “But flattery does not change anything, you will still pay for all the murders and destruction you have caused,” Mulan said fiercely as she stepped closer towards Bori Khan.

“You may think that you might escape or even change the fate that befall women like you, but you won’t, the witch that serves me is a good example,” Bori Khan tried to reason with Mulan, as he stepped backwards little by little. “When all this is all over, how do you know that you will not be persecuted by them after they had used you?” Bori Khan asked as Mulan continued to hold her sword against his neck.

“Where are you going with this?” asked Mulan as she cornered Bori Khan. In her mind, Mulan knew that he was trying to manipulate her, just like the witch before she turned and shielded her from an arrow shot presumably by the man right in front of her. Anger burned in Mulan as she tried to hold herself from killing Bori Khan on spot.

“Join me… we can tear down this regime together and you and people like you can live a free life,” Bori Khan offered, hoping to manipulate this girl just like he had manipulated Xian Lang. Bori Khan was surprised to hear Mulan chuckle.

“You know… you aren’t the first to try to sway me,” Mulan said, her tone full of sarcasm. “The witch that once served you tried to turn me, but yet she was the one that turned and protected me,” Mulan continued an evil smile etched upon his face. “My comrades trust and support me enough for me to know that I can trust them.”

“You really have no idea… don’t you? With your potential, you could become unstoppable if you continue to master your chi. You could take your place! You just need to get past a barrier of being honourable!” Bori Khan tried to convince Mulan as he tried to slowly move away from the warrior.

“I know my place. It is my duty to protect the kingdom from monsters like you!” Mulan declared as she lifted her sword preparing to strike. Bori Khan took the advantage and quickly knocked Mulan’s sword off her hands as he grabbed his sword that was laying on the ground nearby.

“I’m the monster now, am I? Is it evil to take revenge?” Bori Khan asked as Mulan cowered backwards to grab her sword.

“It is wrong. No matter what you do now, whatever revenge you take, it wouldn’t change a fact that the thing had happened,” Mulan answered after taking her sword and standing up, preparing to attack.

“I don’t care!” Bori Khan yelled as he charged forward towards Mulan.

Swords clashed once again as the two fought fiercely throughout the structure. Mulan tried to lead Bori Khan up the platforms as tried to find a way to immobilize him long enough to free the Emperor. As Mulan and Bori Khan reached the top of the structure and continued fighting. The emperor watched as the two fought and was impressed by the woman that risked exposure and death so willing to fight for the fate of the kingdom.

Mulan tried to think of what to do next as she clashed against Bori Khan. She knew that she was at here limit here and was feeling exhausted. Bori Khan then knocked Mulan’s sword out of her hands swiftly and sending it down into the fiery flames below. Mulan watched in aghast as her father’s sword as destroyed. At this point, Mulan was lost, she didn’t know what to do. She had lost her weapon. She kneeled on the platform as Bori Khan walked toward her, chuckling evilly.

“Rise up,” Mulan heard someone say. She turned and saw the emperor. “You are a mighty warrior, rise up, like a phoenix rising up from ashes and fight for the kingdom, for the people you love,” the emperor urged.

“I would rather you give up, girl. Don’t listen to the fool. You had lost your weapon. You have no hope left!” Bori Khan said, trying to demotivate the woman.

Mulan then thought of her family, his father, mother and sister, her comrades that were fighting back in the palace, Chen Honghui, then there was the witch, whose name she didn’t know, who may still be alive. She couldn’t give up now. Mulan stood up and faced Bori Khan even more determined to take him down than before.

“You still want to fight?” Bori Khan asked sarcastically, looking at the emperor then at Mulan.

“For the peoples I care about. Yes,” Mulan answered as she prepared for Bori Khan to attack.

“Then, you will die!” Bori Khan declared loudly as he ran towards Mulan, attempting to impale her.

Mulan jumped in the air as she avoided Bori Khan’s attack and landed on a narrow suspended wooden plank that hung from a rope. Trying to get to the other side as Bori Khan followed her and landed on the plank. Mulan almost fell down as she momentarily lost her balance. She didn’t want to fall down and be burned in hot molten metal.

“Seems like the end for you,” Bori Khan said as he moved forward making Mulan lose her balance even more as the plank sank on one side.

Mulan then had an idea. Mulan didn’t really want to do this, but she didn’t really have a choice either. The warrior kicked Bori Khan back and grabbed the sword out of his hands and cut the rope.

“No!” Bori Khan yelled, but it was too late. He was sent plummeting down into his fiery death.

As Mulan swinged on the ropes and landed safely, she immediately got set to freeing the emperor, trying to ignore the fact that Bori Khan was being burned to death in a pool of fiery molten metal, screaming in pain. Soon, Bori Khan stopped screaming as she managed to free the emperor and immediately bowed down before him.

“Stand up soldier,” Mulan heard the emperor say. Shakily, Mulan stood up and looked at the emperor. She could tell that the emperor was both impressed and grateful.

“Tell me your name,” the emperor requested.

From that moment, Mulan somehow could feel that everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
